IzuMina Week
by AngryAuthor
Summary: Just a cute story for my favorite ship. Enjoy the fluffiness everyone.


**AN: Hi guys wasn't sure if I was going to make one of these but I just couldn't help myself because IzuMina is my favorite ship and I think the pair of them work so well together. Hope you guys enjoy and if not fuck off.**

* * *

Midoriya loved Mina, this was just a simple fact of reality that he constantly caught himself repeating to himself at least once everyday. He loved her bubbly attitude and playfulness that seemed to contrast his rather dull personality so obviously. He loved her smile and unique appearance that made her stand out so much. She was everything he wasn't and that was a good thing to him. So keeping all that in mind.

Why the hell hadn't he kissed her yet?

They had been going out for almost two months now and he couldn't bring himself to do the deed. Even with ample opportunity presenting itself multiple times his own nervousness hit him every time and seemed to shoot himself down.

First kisses were supposed to be special right? Maybe that was what was holding him back. He didn't want to do it and they realize that it was a complete disappointment to her. He wanted to make their first as special as Mina was! And that was going to be difficult considering how incredible she was. But if there was one thing Izuku was good at, it was coming up with a plan.

Tomorrow they had a date planned and although they had no idea what they were doing Izuku was sure he had just the perfect thing to do for their outing.

* * *

Mina wasn't sure what her boyfriend was up to but given he was seemingly running around trying to get something prepared she was sure it was something important.

Today was their date night, they had gotten permission from Aizawa and were expecting t leave about 6. Mina had been all but content to just go out for a nice little meal at some no name restaurant, but Izuku seemed to have a completely different idea in mind and told her wear something special for tonight which explained her current attire.

She was dressed in a dark red strapless dress. It was free flowing but still was pretty fancy compared to her usual attire. For shoes she had on a pair of her nicer flats as she didn't feel like walking around in heels all night.

Currently she was waiting for Izuku to come down from his room. She was in the common room but was getting some special attention from her female classmates as to her choice of clothes tonight.

"Wow Mina you look so pretty. What's the special occasion?" Tooru asked wondering about her friends appearance.

"Honestly, I have no idea Izuku just told me to wear something nice for tonight for our date." The pink girl replied.

"*Gasp!* maybe he's gonna propose!" Ochako said as the thought popped into her mind.

The girls quickly started into a debate on the likelihood of that statement but Mina quickly interjected.

"Guys come on me and Izu haven't even kissed yet I don't think he'll be getting down on one knee anytime soon." Mina rebutted

"I don't know Mina." Jirou interrupted. "Midoriya had been known to go from 0 to 100 real quick so honestly I wouldn't it past him."

But before Mina could argue with her the group of girls heard footsteps coming down from the staircase that lead to the boy's dorms. When they saw who it was their mouths all collectively dropped.

Izuku Midoriya was know to not be a very fashionable person. For god's sakes the guy went around wearing t-shirts that said jacket on them. It honestly had become kind of a meme within the class at the strength user's fashion sense.

But that did not seem to be the case tonight.

Izuku was wearing a long sleeved button up, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had a black suit vest complete with a tie that seemed to cover his muscular chest almost too perfectly. Looking downwards he had on a pair of nice black slacks and finished the look off with his signature red shoes. Honestly at this point she was confident he didn't own another pair of shoes.

All the girls couldn't seem to keep their eyes of him as his finally made his way to the group, instantly he took notice of Mina and just had to give his opinion of the pinkett's attire.

"Wow… Mina you look beautiful." He said unable to tear his gaze away from her. This caused the girl to blush a small lilac

"U-Uh, thanks I-Izu, you look great too." She hated that she was stuttering.

He just chuckled before replying "Thanks, the tie took a bit of time." He then remembered the time. "Oh shoot, Mina we should get going." He said to her.

"Yeah."

Izuku put his hand out to her and Mina quickly took it and the two intertwined fingers before making their way out and waving goodbye to their friends before the took got out of eyesight the five girls all shared the same thought.

"_Lucky."_

* * *

The walk to their destination was relatively short as the two students filled it with small talk. Mina being ever curious about the unknown date location prodded her boyfriend for answers but Izuku just laughed and told her to be patient a little bit longer.

After another minute or so Izuku told her that their date spot was right on the corner of the street and right there Mina realized what the two's activity would be tonight.

It was one of the fancier nightclubs located in their area, the only reason Izuku knew about was that Mina told him about it in passing once. Mina herself had never been in the club before but had always wanted to. Tonight it seems she would get her wish.

"Dude! No way! I've always to got here. What are we waiting for let's go!" Mina exclaimed loudly before pulling the boy to the entrance of the club.

After a making their way through the groups of people in the street the duo had finally made it inside and Mina was greeted with a magnificent sight.

The club was bright but not in the usual flashes of colors that she was so used to with these kinds of places instead the place was filled with golden lights that seemed to bounce off the floor coating it in the same color. It was actually less crowded than she expected for being such a popular place but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Mina had taken Izuku dancing numerous times now, at first the boy was too nervous to do anything other than slightly shuffle his feet but now Mina was proud to say he could probably garner a few eyes his way when he danced.

Quickly dragging the boy to the dance floor Mina was instantly in her element and began to move to the fast paced music that was playing. Izuku not wanting her to be alone quickly joined her expressive movements and tried to match her same energy.

The two seemed to fall into a rhythm as multiple songs played through, each time a new one started the pair would begin a new dance. Mina was so into the current song that she didn't notice her green haired boyfriend signal over to the D.J to which he gave a thumbs up at him.

After the current song finally finished Mina noticed that new one had a different vibe to all the ones that had come before. The others were all fast techno/rock music but this new form was a bit slower, more… intimate?. After a moment she realized it was salsa and Izuku was putting his hand out for her.

Not one to back down the girl grinned and took his scarred appendage in hers and the two quickly got much more comfortable in this dance than any of the others.

Izuku seemed to move with a fervor she hadn't seen him use before. He had one hand on her back and the other in hers. He was leading which was a big surprise but took it as a welcome one. They moved across the floor pulling off moves that seemed to make all the others seem tame in comparison. As the music picked up it seemed to make Mina almost hyper sensitive to all the things happening around her.

She had fell into a trance, she couldn't keep her eyes off him and he had been smiling at her with that damn smile of his since before the dance had even begun.

The song was nearing its end at this point and the two were ready for the grand finale. As the final notes of the song played Izuku took her hand and twirled her in place after which once she had stopped spinning he pulled her into a dip that had rocked her world.

They were both breathing heavily but were grinning like maniacs but before she realized what was happening Izuku had leaned forward and captured her mouth with his own.

The kiss to her lasted an eternity but as soon as he pulled away she wanted to pull him right back down for another one. They looked at each other with admiration and both said the only thing that they could think of at the moment.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After which he pulled her into a final kiss and the two proceeded dance the rest of the night away.


End file.
